


The Fox Familiar

by Natsume_Higurashi



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Higurashi/pseuds/Natsume_Higurashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is given an assignment: turn her familiar into a human. Sounds easy right? Due to an unknown problem, the girl cannot change her beloved fox into a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a one-shot side story. I don't remember want manga it was from, nor do I remember the author's name. I just like the story and wanted to expand on it. The basic plot is the same, though names, ages, locations, and a few events have been changed. If anyone knows what story I'm talking about, please post the name in the comments.

 At the Alice School of Magic, named after the founder, Alice Yuki, any person that shows a hint of magic can train to become a wizard here. Anyone in the _world._ That may sound like a lot, but very few people ever exhibit magic powers. Even fewer apply to the school. Because of this, the total school population is roughly the same as Nowhere, Texas. Think I'm kidding? On the brochure for the school it says, "Alice School of Magic, with a current number of 1,502 students, is located just west of Nowhere, Texas..." See?

 My name is Haruka Green. At the age of six I started showing signs of magic. Since than, I've been going to Alice. Because of my age when I starting going to here, I don't have any normal friends. I don't have many friends in general actually. Not many people develop powers that early, so classes were small until seventh grade. By then, I had been branded as a weirdo for always talking to Fennec, a fox. He's not just any fox though, he's my familiar. No one would believe me however. Most wizards don't get their familiars until they turn fifteen. On my fifteenth birthday the teachers set up a ritual to call my familiar. Fennec disappeared from his perch on my shoulder only to reappear inside of the chalk ring drawn by the teachers. Everyone believed me then, but the damage was done. People still think I'm weird, and my only friend is still a fox. Old habits I guess.

 That all happened last year. This year not much has changed. However, something life changing is around the corner.


	2. The Spell

 A single braid stands out from amongst the rest of the brown strands of my hair. I can feel it swing back and forth as Fennec bats at it, bored. I'm in class and he wants to play. "Quit it," I hiss under my breath. I need to focus and the swinging is distracting. He looks at me for a moment, tilting his head curiously. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he continues to paw at my hair, more active now.

 "Stop it," I insist. He doesn't. Trying to keep my attention on the lesson, I attempt to restrain Fennec. He easily avoids me. I'm so absorbed in trying to pin the red fox down that I almost miss the aforementioned event.

 "Starting today all of you will be attempting to transform your familiars into a human form," Mr. Mage says. I know, someone called Mage teaching at a magic school, ha ha. It's pronounced mage-y.

 Fennec and I freeze at his words. I could turn Fennec into a human? I look at the fox, fascinated by the possibility.

 "This transformation is in no way permanent," the teacher continues. "The period of time the familiar stays a human varies, so don't be surprised if the familiar changes back immediately or stays human for a few days."

 Mage teaches us the spell and then lets us practice for the rest of the period. "The spell will not work unless _both_ of the participants want the transformation to happen," he warns.

 The idea of being able to turn my best friend human, of being able to hold an actual conversation with him, excites me. "Ready to try?" I ask the bewildered looking fox.


	3. Failure

 No one was able to perform a successful transformation.  
 "We'll get it," I assure Fennec. He strides alongside me, staring at the ground with a furrowed brow. "What's eating ya?" I ask. The small canine looks up at me, the look still on his face. Shaking his head, Fennec trots off, his claws clicking against the stone walkway.  
 We soon come upon a low stone cottage covered with ivy, jasmine, and honeysuckle. This is where the two of us both call home. Once a student at Alice turns fourteen they can either stay in the dorms or move into an onsight house. I jumped at the chance to move out.  
 Fennec slips into the house through a dog door I had installed not long after I moved in. Unlocking the heavy wooden door, I follow him in. "Hungry?" I ask the fox. His ears perk up and his head swivels around to look at me. I laugh. "Guess ya are," I comment.  
 As I move into the kitchen I hear the fox behind me. "What would you like?" I ask.  Fennec trots over to the fridge and pulls it open by a rope tied around the door handle. Leaping into the fridge, he picks up a package with his mouth. Fennec jumps out of the fridge and drops the package at my feet. Bending down, I pick it up and examine it as I walk over to the fridge to close it.  
 "Chicken tonight. Good choice." Fennec gives a toothy grin.  
 The canine pads over to a little dog bed I had placed in the kitchen for him years ago. Laying down, he watches as I work.  
 "Here you go," I say a while later, placing a plate of chicken in front of Fennec. He yips a thank you before digging in. As he eats I finish cooking my own dinner.

 

 I spend most of my free time the rest of the week attempting to transform Fennec but I fail each time. It's so frustrating! I'm fairly sure that I'm doing the spell right, but I keep feeling this weird resistance. After each try, Fennec grows quieter and more solemn. What makes the failures even worse is that a good portion of the class has been able to transform their familiars.  
 "We'll get it Fennec," I say reassuringly, trying to hide my own frustration. He looks at me with tired eyes, as if he's been trying to tell me something for a long time, and shakes his head wearily. "What's wrong?" I ask him, kneeling down next to the fox. "What's bothering you?" I move to stroke him.  
 "Fennec avoids my hand. Before I can even fell hurt the little red fox runs away. We had been practicing in a small park on campus surrounded by a forest-most of the campus is covered in trees actually-so I lose sight of Fennec's russet pelt quickly.  
 "Fennec?" I wonder softly, dumbfounded. "Fennec?!" I call louder, climbing to my feet.  
 Other students who were nearby look up in surprise. "Whoa, she can talk," I hear mumbled.  
 "You own me ten bucks," another says.  
 "FENNEC!" I shout. The people closet to me jump back, not expecting quiet little me to be able to make that make noise.


	4. Intruders

 It's several hours before I manage to find Fennec.  
 Creeping closer I croon, "Hey bud. You alright? You had me worried you know." By now I'm right behind him. Mentally sighing in relief, I kneel down on both knees. I move to pet him but, remembering his refusal last time, I lower my hand back down. Fennec's back is turned to me the whole time.  
 "What's the matter Fennec?" I ask after a pause. "Why did you run off? Why have you been in such a bad mood? You can tell me." But he can't, not like this. That's why I want this to work. I want to actually be able to talk with my friend.  
 He doesn't answer me. With a sigh I get to my fee. "Dinner's at the usual time. I'll set out a plate for you." I turn and walk away slowly, turning once to look at the fox. He hasn't moved.  
 I take the long way back home. This path leads me close to the edge of campus. "Hey look, it's a real life magic girl," an unfamiliar male voice calls.  I startle at the unexpected noise. Glancing around, I spot a group of guys on the other side of the fence marking the border.  
 "Can you show us some magic?" the first one asks. They all seem about my age, but I feel a sense of danger coming from them.  
 "I-I can't," I tell them, backing slowly.  
 "Come on," his friend says. "Just a little something."  
 "It's against school policy," I insist. It actually is. None of us are allowed to show off our powers to people who don't go here. The teachers don't want outsiders to get the wrong idea about this school, and all it takes is one botched spell, one accident, to ruin the reputation that Alice has been building all these years, and all magic users could possibly become a target for the public's scorn and fury.  
 "No one's gonna tell on ya," the second guy assures.  
 "I really shouldn't," I whimper. Taking another step back, I trip over something. "Ah!" I scream as I fall. Throwing back a hand to catch myself, I scream again as pain shoots up my arm. Gritting my teeth I squeeze my eyes shut against the pain. That was a bad idea.  
 Multiple hands grab me. The boys must have climbed over the fence. There is a magic barrier around the campus but, as a show of good faith, it only tells the headmaster when someone enters. It does nothing to stop them from coming over.  
 I do my best to fight against them but there are three of the and I'm injured. When I try to cast a defensive spell, one of the boys slaps a hand over my mouth. I can't even bite him.  
 "I can't believe we caught a magic girl," the third one says excitedly.  
 "I can't believe it was this easy," the second sneers.  
 The third just grins in triumph.


	5. The Rescue

 I'm forced to the ground. Before the boys can do goodness knows what, a fourth guy shows up. Oddly, he comes from this side of the fence. The new boy has russet red hair and strangely familiar green eyes. Thankfully his sudden appearance causes my attackers to stop.  
 "Why don't y'all let the lady up?" the stranger asks good-naturedly, his eyes burning ice cold with anger. Who is this guy? And why does he seem so upset? He doesn't even know me.  
 The three pretend to think it over. "I don't think we will," the first one answers.  
 The stranger steps forward, dropping part way into a slight feral stance. Two of the three boys step forward, the third holds me pinned to the ground. The three facing each other size up their opponent.  
 The two boys move first. The stranger moves at the last movement, knocking the two off balance with will placed attacks. Before they can recover the stranger knocks them both out. Though I have no love for the two, seeing them dispatched so coldly makes me flinch. The guy on top of me notices my movement.  
 "Don't move, witch," he snaps, pushing me down harder. The force knocks the air from my lungs, and I'm left gasping for breath. The stranger must have heard because he turns around with almost inhuman speed. His friendly mask is gone, and the face that shows makes me gasp and my insides grow cold. This stranger is furious.  
 He bounds over with a stride more reminiscent of a predatory animal than a human, and throws the boy off of me. I swear I can hear him growling as he hovers protectively over me. The last one runs. The stranger stands over me for a few more moments, not moving until he hears a noise nearby. The headmaster finally coming to investigate the intrusion. I don't move the whole time, gazing at my rescuer in amazement and shock.  
 Before the headmaster can spot us, the stranger picks me up, cradling me gently. My breath catches as he settles me against his chest. I've never been the kind of girl to ogle at guys, but than again, none have ever held me this close. I can feel his heart gallop in his chest through the hard muscle there, his skin burning hot even though his shirt. It's odd, this stranger looks lean, but I can feel hard, corded muscles in his arms and chest, and I saw him beat up three guys all on his own. My eyes haven't left my savior's face once this whole time. He hasn't look at me once.  
 Keeping me in a tight grip, the stranger jogs off. He slows down to a walk after awhile. It takes me awhile before I realize where we are going, my cabin. Putting me down, he finds my spare key with ease, unlocking the door before leading me into the house. Closing the door gently behind him, heads straight for my living room and helps me onto my couch. Without missing a beat, the stranger heads to my bathroom and grabs my first-aid kit. At this point it doesn't even occur to me to wonder how he knows where everything is.  
 He finally looks at me as he sets down the first-aid kit on the table and settles down on Fennec's favorite armchair, grinning at me with familiarity. "Can I see your hand?" the stranger asks. I had forgotten that I had hurt my arm. Reminded, it throbs painfully. I wince as I stretch out my arm. He takes it carefully, his fingers warm and slender.  
 The stranger gently feels my hand, my wrist, my upper arm. "Nothing's broken," he says finally, releasing my hand. It's cold now that he's let go. Opening the first-aid kit, the stranger pulls out a wrap. "You'd best wrap your arm." I don't move. I think I'm numb.  
 The stranger laughs. "You always were bad with shocks," he comments casually.  
  _What?_ My mouth works for a moment before words actually come out. "Who-who are you? H-how do you know me?"  
 He grins a familiar, toothy grin. "Haven't figured it out yet? It's me, Fennec?"  
 "... Eh?" I shoot to my feet. "What?!"


	6. Hashing Out

 Seated again, Fennec wraps my injured arm as I glare at him suspiciously. Finally I ask, "How are you human? We've been trying for a week and the spell hasn't worked once."  
 Fennec looks up from my arm, meets my eyes, and looks back down. "I didn't want it to work," he confesses. "I didn't want to turn human. That's why the spell didn't work."  
 My mouth hangs open in shock. "But why?" I ask incredulously. "Didn't you want to be able to do this? To talk to each other like we are now?"  
 "But we did talk!" he interjects. "When you kept trying to turn me human, it felt like I wasn't good enough for you anymore!" Fennec has stopped wrapping my arm and his hand holding my arm has tightened, my skin yellow where his fingers indent my skin. I watch the skin pale before gently laying my free hand on top of his tense one.  
 "Don't you see?" I ask softly, my eyes still focused on him, though his own are lowered. "I've learned more in this one short exchange than I have all week. I knew you were upset, but I didn't know why. I wanted the spell to work because I wanted to understand you better. I know what you like to eat, but I don't know your favorite color. I know you hate the cold, but I don't know which season you love the most. Wanting to know all of that may seem stupid, but I want to _know_ about you." My voice gets progressively louder as I go.  
 The air between us stills, the words I've said echoing silently throughout the room.  
 Fennec foes back to wrapping my arm. When he finishes it he puts up the supplies and picks up the first-aid kit, taking it back to the bathroom. He stops just before he leaves my line of sight. "Do you mean that?" he asks finally. His voice is quiet, though it sounds loud after the silence.  
 "Of course I do," I tell him, half annoyed that he'd think I'd lie, half relieved that he started talking again.  
 "You didn't just want a human friend?" he inquires.  
 "Well, I wouldn't mind one," I joke. "But that's not why I wanted the spell to work."  
 Fennec turns and grins his toothy grin. I smile back, so glad that I can finally talk with Fennec like this.  
  _Thud!_ The first-aid kit had hit the ground, the person holding it suddenly much smaller and without thumbs.


	7. Conclusion

 Five minutes later the first-aid kit is put up and Fennec is back in human form.  
 "So how did you change the first time?" I ask as we both settle on the couch.  
 He shrugs. "I heard you scream," he answers. "I wanted to help you, but I knew a small little fox could only do so much. I wanted to be able to help, I wanted to be human. I guess the spell still lingered, because as soon as I had that though I was taller. And on two legs."  
 I smile warmly up at him. Danged fox is taller than me now. "Thank you," I tell him, my voice heavy with gratitude. Lunging forward suddenly, I throw my arms around Fennec. I laugh when, as I pull away, I see Fennec's face flushed and his eyes wide in surprise. "Stop acting like a boy," I scold, giggling. "You're a fox."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a series, but I want y'all opinion on this. It'd be just a silly slice-of-life thing for these two, no real story line to it. At least, not a first. One my build over time. But, leave your thoughts on this. And also, if anyone knows a better place to put this, please tell me.


End file.
